Genie and Eden Comfort Rapunzel
After Rapunzel ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her ukulele and her belongings, and made it to her home and her adopted parents, Genie and Eden's house. Rapunzel knocked on the door and it opened. Genie and Eden looked concerned, looking at their adopted daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Eden asked, looking concerned. Rapunzel sniffled and sobbed, "Mother! Father! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Genie nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Rapunzel said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Eden helped Rapunzel out of her pajamas and into her purple, pink, and lavender Dirndl, Rapunzel sat down on the couch and Genie handed her the lavender handkerchief. Kairi blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Eden went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Genie added. Rapunzel began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my father, King Frederic, grabbed my hair and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Eden gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Rapunzel shook her head and Genie said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Rapunzel continued her sob story, "Well, Frederic kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my ukulele, by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Frederic and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Rapunzel finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Genie and Eden felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Rapunzel said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Genie and Eden hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Eden said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Rapunzel felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Genie and Eden saw that Rapunzel was asleep on the couch. Eden took out the blanket from the closet and Genie placed the pillow on the couch as Eden placed the blanket on Rapunzel, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Eden said with a smile and gently kissed Rapunzel on her cheek. Then she and Genie went into the den for a talk, with Rapunzel sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship